


Playing Dress Up

by Fiiaa_X



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiiaa_X/pseuds/Fiiaa_X
Summary: John is throwing a family dinner and they're invited. Jacob isn't too pleased with the dress-code though.





	Playing Dress Up

The shower running in the background drowned out her inner thoughts. She focused on her reflection in the small mirror hanging above the dresser which Jacob Seed put together for her. His small closet wasn’t enough to house her little wardrobe. He mentioned just shoving her shit in there, but she refused to do it.

So he caved and build her a dresser. It was clean looking with three sets of drawers. The dark wood clashing with the other furniture in their small bedroom at the veteran center. Jacob didn't care, he asked her if she was happy with it and then left it at that.

She smiled, remembering the grunt which followed when she told him he made her the happiest girl on the planet.

The easily embarrassed man when it came to romance was getting ready for family dinner. John invited them over. The over the top man demanding of them to come over looking like they cared. She had no idea what that meant until a package arrived for them.

Jacob scoffed at it and stormed off doing whatever when she opened the package and she merely looked at what John sent them. Trying not to get offended because she knew John didn’t mean it like that. Or maybe he did but she tried not to be too negative when it came to the Baptist.

Now she was trying to catch a glimpse of the dress John sent over. The mirror was too small, she could only see the top of the dress. The material felt nice against her skin, soft and fitted like a glove, reaching just above her knees. The light pink color was cute and maybe that wasn’t her.

When people talked about her, cute wasn’t the first word they’d come up with.

She ran her hands over the material, straightening the fabric. She then ran her fingers through her long locks, trying to keep herself clean looking just as John wanted her to look.

That sounded wrong on so many levels.

She jumped when Jacob slammed the door open of the bathroom and walked in, his jeans covering his lower part of his body, unzipped and making her eyes trail over the red hair leading to his boxers. She could vividly remember how it felt to brush her fingers over the soft hairs. Jacob clearing his throat made her trail her eyes up to his face, her cheeks heating up as she realized her boyfriend caught her staring at him.

“See something you like?” He asked, his eyes glittering.

Jacob's eyes trailing over her wasn't helping to make her feel at ease. She felt weird wearing the dress but her boyfriend looking at her as if he didn't recognize her made her feel worse. Her shoulders slumping, she lowered her eyes not being able to look at him when she asked his opinion.

“It’s weird?”

He scoffed again which made her feel like ripping the dress off and just settle for jeans and a tee. John would hate her even more for it but she could cope. She only saw him maybe twice a month. Jacob, she shared her life with, his opinion mattered.

“Yeah, it’s weird.” He was always blunt, never sweet-talking her. She was used to it but it still stung a little, “You never dress up for me so why the fuck do you need to dress up for my little brother?” He asked.

A minute or two passed before she realized what he was saying. Stepping closer to him she grabbed his wrists when he was about to grab his dirty grey tee from earlier. John also sent a nice white dress shirt over. Obviously, he wanted his brother to wear that for dinner.

“You’re not going to wear your dirty shirt.”

Jacob could pull away from her if he wanted to, she knew the massive guy was so much stronger than her. Yet he let her clutch his wrists as she glared at him for even trying to wear his dirty tee again.

“I’m not wearing that either.” He nodded to the shirt which she had laid out on their bed.

She shrugged, “Fine, you have more than one shirt in your closet. Pick one.” When he pulled away and tried to pull the dirty tee over his head anyway, she grabbed the dirty grey tee and ripped it away from him, “Seriously, you just took a shower.” She turned around when Jacob tried to reach for it and quickly moved to the bathroom to throw the dirty piece of clothing in the hamper.

Stepping into their bedroom again she noticed the grumpy look on Jacob’s face as he grabbed a white clean tee from his closet and pulled it over his head. He pulled his dog tags free, zipped up his pants and grabbed his army jacket, glaring at her while he shrugged it on.

“It’s family dinner.” He muttered, sounding annoyed as fuck.

“John is throwing it.” She reminded him.

He didn’t retort back but she knew his expressions well enough to know he wanted to kick his brother’s ass for even daring to send a package over with clothes for them to wear.

She reached for his gun holster which he had thrown casually on her dresser when he got ready to shower and handed it to him. He placed it on his thigh where it belonged and held out his hand to her. She bit her lip, trying to hide a smile when she realized what he wanted. Grabbing his precious knife she placed it carefully in his hand, her breathing hitching in her throat when his fingers brushed over her hand.

"Dressing up for dinner." He muttered under his breath, "He's lucky I'm not going to kick his ass for this." With big angry steps, Jacob walked out of their bedroom, not even bothering to look if she followed.

He just expected her to.

She knew Jacob would never hurt John. He and Joseph let the Baptist get away with a lot of shit. It earned John the nickname as the baby of the family. She knew John must be aware of it. He knew everything that went on in Hope County. He was the one who found out about this thing between her and Jacob when they were still trying to figure out what they wanted.

He used it to his advantage at the time, blackmailing her to do whatever he wanted. That was until Jacob caught word of it and simply told her to give him her radio.

Since that day she wasn’t able to contact anyone without asking Jacob for permission. She hated it at first but considering the rest of the resistance wasn’t too pleased with her decision to be with Jacob Seed she had no need for it anymore.

Following after Jacob she had to rush to catch up with him. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard her footsteps echo through the hallways. He didn’t look too pleased. She knew better though. Running up to him she grabbed his arm, holding it with both hands as she walked beside him with a smile spread across her face.

He glared down at her yet he didn’t pull away. He let her hold his arm as they walked up to his truck. They ignored the chaos around them. She wouldn’t say she was used to the smell or the screams or the way people looked at her but she was coping.

The comfort and safety Jacob provided was all she needed.

He surprised her when he walked to the passenger seat with her, pulled away from her gently and then opened the door motioning for her to get in. It was awkward to climb into the truck with a dress which was tight around her body. Jacob got impatient with her, grabbed her waist and dumped her in her seat. Before she could react he slammed the door shut.

Always rough around the edges yet his kindness peaked through with little things like allowing her to be a little clingy or building her a dresser because she refused to shove her things into his tiny closet.

Jacob got behind the wheel and sped off to Holland Valley, changing the Peggie station to the only normal station Hope County still had.

“You look good.” He said after they were two songs in.

She didn’t want to smile because if he caught it he would regret giving her a compliment like that.

“John is right.”

That made her not smile drop.

She frowned, “About what?” She asked cautiously.

“You have a terrible poker face.”

“So you two gossip about me.”

He grumbled, “We do not gossip.”

“Then what do you call that?” She demanded to know.

“Sharing information about the enemy.” When he heard her sharp intake of breath he quickly added, “At the time.”

She folded her arms across her chest, knowing she was pouting but she didn’t care.

“I was thinking of playing dress up just for you after dinner, but that’s not happening.” She trailed off.

Chuckling Jacob placed his hand on her knee, giving it a squeeze, “That’s okay, sweetheart. I prefer it when you wear nothing at all.”

Jacob saw it coming, pulling away when she raised her hand and slapped his shoulder. She hurt herself more than him, but she didn’t care. It felt good hitting him when he was making fun of her like that. Jacob laughed, shaking his head at her.

Settling in her seat she sighed, hating herself for smiling because Jacob was in a better mood.

He grabbed the hand she used to hit him with and raised it to his lips, gently kissing her fingers, “Cute.” He breathed, letting go of her hand.

Not many people called her that, hearing Jacob calling her cute made her blush. His hand settled back on her knee, occasionally he brushed his fingers a little higher and caressed her thigh.

They would never admit it to John but they were grateful the over the top Seed bought her this dress.


End file.
